Amir (GrB)
His full name is Amir Ranjiit Raj Singh . He's a prince from a faraway country. You will unlock him around the 4th of Winter in your first year, when Felix will come with him and introduce you. He lives at the Hotel. Amir will stay until next Fall, when he will come to your house and tell you he has to return to his country to celebrate his father's birthday. He will come back in Winter. To marry Amir... If you like it difficult, then Amir is your bachelor. You won't be able to see his heart until you're married, so you'll have to guess its colour for the events by going to your assets (your library) and looking how many hearts he's got. He doesn't even appear in your assets as a bachelor, but you can marry him. The good news are that he doesn't have any family or close friends in Zephyr Town, so you don't need to befriend anyone else to marry him. After marrying, Amir will stay in town all year round - in fact, he will only leave your farm house on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Schedule *Sunday through Saturday - Rainy **6:00 am to midnight - Hotel, second floor *Sunday, Tuesday, Saturday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 9:00 am - Hotel, second floor **9:00 am to 1:00 pm - Hotel lobby **2:00 pm to 5:00 pm - Zephyr Town **6:00 pm to 10:30 pm - Hotel lobby **10:30 pm to midnight - Hotel, second floor *Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday - Sunny, Cloudy, Snowy **6:00 am to 9:00 am - Hotel, second floor **9:00 am to 1:00 pm - Hotel lobby **1:00 pm to 5:00 pm - Hotel area **5:00 pm to 10:00 pm - Hotel lobby **10:00 pm to midnight - Hotel, second floor *Bazaar Day - Spring and Summer season **6:00 am to midnight - Hotel, second floor *Bazaar Day - Winter season **6:00 am to 12:00 pm - Hotel, second floor **1:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Bazaar **9:00 pm to midnight - Hotel, second floor Gifts Special gift (+800FP): Stew {C Most hated gift (-1000FP): '''Supreme Curry Item gifts *+500FP: nothing. *+150FP: Red Wine, Fall Tea Leaves, Great Yogurt, Jersey Milk, White Wine, Chicha, Chocolate, Tomato Wine, Spring Tea Leaves, Summer Tea Leaves, Beer, Golden Milk, Milk, Moondrop Flower, Big Pincer Beetle, Pincer Beetle, Stag Beetle. *-200FP: Blue Necklace, Blue Bracelet, Blue Brooch, Fall Tea (Can), Empty Can, Adamantite, Amethyst, Stone, Strawberry Tea Can, Horse Treat, Branch, Emerald, Gold Tea (Can), Orichalcum, Orange Tea (Can), Chamomile Tea (Can), Yellow Brooch, Yellow Ring, Gold, Silver, Scrap Metal, Grape Tea (Can), Black Necklace, Small Coin, Ore Rock, Straight Tea (Can), Tea Perfume, Coffee Pack, Gold Coin, Fish Fossil, Fish Bone, Weed, Sandrose, Citrus Perfume, Silver Coin, Material Stone, Diamond, Cherry Tea (Can), Letter in a Bottle, Legendary Treasure, Copper, Animal Medicine, Topaz, Long Boot, Spring Tea (Can), Chicken Feed, Herb Perfume, Pineapple Tea Can, Banana Tea (Can), Suumer Tea (Can), Pink Diamond, Pink Brooch, Flower Perfume, Blended Perfume, Bronze Coin, Blueberry Tea (Can), Peridot, Flourite, Muscat Tea (Can), Light Blue Brooch, Blue Ring, Mithril, Green Bracelet, Green Brooch, Green Ring, Mint Tea (Can), Moon Stone, Purple Necklace, Purple Bracelet, Purple Brooch, Purple Ring, Agate, Lumber, Peach Tea (Can), Snowball, Lavender Tea (Can), Apple Tea (Can), Ruby, Pet Food and all kinds of Fish. *-500FP: Sea Urchin, Fodder, Great Cheese, Great Herb Cheese, Good Cheese, Good Herb Cheese, Cheese, Poisonous Mushroom, Truffle, Herb Cheese. Cooked gifts +500FP: *'''Appetizer: Egg Custard, Miso Eggplant, Chop Suey, Roasted Eggplant, Vegetable Stir Fry, Boiled Tofu. *'Main Dish:' Fish Stew, Mixed Rice, Fried Udon, Yakisoba, Stew. *'Desserts:' Chocolate Cookies, Chocolate Banana, Chocolate Fondue, Choco. Party Cake, Chocolate Cake. *'Others:' Cooked Rice. +150FP: *'Soup:' Gazpacho, Egg Soup, Miso Soup. *'Appetizer:' Fried Tofu, Okara, Pot Stickers, Dried Tofu, Boiled Potato, Jelly Bread, Dashi Maki, Egg Rice, Egg Rice Bowl, Tofu, Seaweed Stew, Herb Rice Porridge, Hash Browns, Spring Roll, Cold Tofu, Potato Pancakes, Baked Yam, Roasted Corn, Yube Tofu, Cabbage Rolls. *'Main Dish:' Inari Sushi, Udon Noodles, Rice Porridge, Okonomiyaki, Rice Ball, Omelet Rice, Milk Rice Porridge, Milk Stew, Chestnut Rice, Cold Soba Noodles, Shimeji Rice, Tempura Udon, Tempura Soba, Tempura Bowl, Farmer's Breakfast, Fried Rice Ball, Grilled Fish, Fried Rice Noodles, Fried Rice. *'Others:' Champagne (Glass), Chicha (Glass), Beer (Glass), Red Wine (Glass), White Wine (Glass), Tomato Wine Glass. -200FP: *'Salad:' Caprese Salad. *'Soup:' Asparagus Soup, Vichyssoise, Onion Soup, Pumpkin Soup, Corn Soup, Spaghetti Soup, Herb Soup, Bouillabaisse, Radish Soup. *'Appetizer:' Fried Okara, Sautéed Turnips, Cauliflower Sauté Quiche, Sandwich, Scone, Tofu Steak, Herb Sandwich, Fish & Chips, Focaccia, French Fries, Fruit Sandwich, Galette. *'Main Dish:' Oil Fondue, Marinated Fish, Sushi, Omelet, Carpaccio, Mushroom Rice, Cheese Fondue, Tomato Fondue, Doria, Herb Spaghetti, Paella, Pink Fondue, Penne Pasta, Meuniere, Risotto. *'Others:' Fall Tea, Orange Tea, Chamomile Tea, Gold Tea, Grape Tea, Straight Tea, Strawberry Tea, Cherry Tea, Spring Tea, Pineapple Tea, Banana Tea, Summer Tea, Peach Tea, Blueberry Tea, Muscat Tea, Milk Tea, Mint Tea, Lavender Tea, Russian Tea, Apple Tea. -500FP: *'Appetizer:' Roasted P. Mushrooms. *'Main Dish:' Ultimate Curry, Rainbow Curry, Macaroni & Cheese, Supreme Curry. *'Others:' Royal Milk Tea, Failed Dish. Heart Events Black Heart Event *Hotel, Amir's room. *6.00 am to 9.00 am. *Saturday or Sunday. *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather. *Not on a bazaar or festival day. Purple Heart Event *Hotel Lobby. *10.00am to 12.00pm. *Thursday. *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather. *Not on a bazaar or festival day. *Amir is at purple heart colour (10.000FP) or higher. *You must befriend Stuart, Ethel and Daisy to at least 1 heart (10.000FP). *You have seen the Black Heart Event. Blue Heart Event *Walk from your farm to the Waterfall Area. *9.00am to 11.00am. *Wednesday or Thursday. *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather. *Not on a bazaar or festival day. *Amir must be at blue heart colour (20.000FP) or higher. *You have seen the Purple Heart Event. Yellow Heart Event *Walk from your farm to the Waterfall Area. *9.00am to 11.00am. *Wednesday or Thursday. *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather. *Not on a bazaar or festival day. *Amir must be at yellow heart colour (40.000FP) or higher. *You have seen the Blue Heart Event. {C Amir has no rival events. If you don't marry him, no other girl will. Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar NPC's Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelors